


Get Well Soon

by Leonawriter



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Post Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's not the only one to notice that Yukio is hiding away from the world after his demonic heritage can't be kept down any longer. He's not the only one to try and make sure Yukio knows it doesn't matter, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

The door wasn’t locked. After all, it was nii-san’s room as well, and his brother couldn’t get in if he’d locked the door, and all of his things were in here still, and it’d be - _wrong_ , somehow, to move him away.

Strange, how those logical reasonings came to his head when he was now trapped in such a form as this.

So Rin would come in, dump his things on the floor, and himself on the desk, or the bed, or sometimes the floor. He used to bring his friends from the cram school with him to the dorms. But that was before, and he probably knew that Yukio wouldn’t want that. Wouldn’t want them to see him like this.

What he doesn’t think Rin knows is that he thinks he’d snarl, tell _everyone_ to get out, right now, and slam the door in their faces, even Shiemi, and he doesn’t want to do that to her. Not to any of them, really.

"…Oi."

He could hear the chair on the other side of he room creak as Rin leaned it back on two legs instead of four.

Normally, he’d have told his brother off for such fooling around, as even if Rin didn’t end up hurt in the long run, the chair might still get damaged.

Now, though, he just ignores it.

"You gonna stay in there all the time now or what?"

Yukio grunted, not even bothering to remove the duvet from over his head.

Rin sighed, and after a pause, continued. “Y’know, it ain’t that bad, yeah? Don’t get me wrong. It’s just - they’re worried too. They don’t real care that you’re like me now, Yukio.”

 _Like me now_.  He didn’t understand how Rin could say it so easily. Didn’t they see? That it changed _everything?_

He didn’t say anything in response though, and after a while, Rin went back out, with a declaration that they were having to sit through yet _another_ supply teacher because Yukio was being _lazy._

_…_

Shura came by next, and just as he’d almost been about to venture out from under the covers. His head ducked back down the moment he heard her turn the handle rather than just walk on by in search of his brother for training.

He could smell alcohol on the air, in her breath, and while a part of him wished that for once she could have abstained, another part was going, _but isn’t it so very her?_

Familiar. Something was, at least.

He heard her, his head facing the wall again, appropriate his desk chair for her use and turn it so that she was able to sit next to the bed, legs outstretched and chest probably on full display if he’d turned over.

"Mmn, ya don’t do things by halves, do ya, scaredy-cat four eyes?"

He wished she wouldn’t call him that any more.

"Yup, definitely still a scaredy cat, hiding away in there, aren’t ya?"

She poked the covers, first once and getting nothing, then a second time, and at that he found himself flinching. He hadn’t moved, and yet-

He felt sick, and a lump was forming in his throat, as though he were about to throw up in bed - but then the tears started to come, and he realised he wasn’t.

 _Go away,_ he asked silently, holding tighter to the covers hiding his everything from sight. His eyes, his ears, his…

…his _tail_.

He clenched his eyes shut, as though blocking out his vision would make everything disappear.

Which was childish, and he knew it. Denial didn’t get him anywhere. Nowhere good, anyway. It’d helped get him here, after all.

…

In the middle of the night, he could hear Rin snoring. In fact, it was probably what had woken him up.

Without the sickening knowledge that someone would _see_ , he sat up, only that far, ending up staring blankly into the room, and then back at his hands.

Before realising that they, too, looked _different_.

He averted his eyes even from them, honing in on the small pile of work and torn sheets on the desk, proof that his brother had (at least been trying to) work.

He heard a rustling outside, a noise of cloth on wind and the stone of the dorm building, and froze, hoping that in the dark he wouldn’t be seen.

 _"Aniue,"_ he heard, wondering where he knew the voice from.  _"There’s another one, can I play with this one t- uhp-!"_

The last noise was odd, but the even stranger happening around it troubled him more - as did the worryingly familiar voice, and the connotations of ‘playing’…

Blue fire bloomed in the place of a memory he was trying to chase, and instead of hunting answers, he shut down the search.

…

Rin would awaken to find his brother sat up in bed, but a right sight - the covers were tented over him so that not even a bit of him was visible.

That was, if you didn’t count the small tuft of black fur from the bit of tail that was poking out and twitching every so often. But he wasn’t going to bring that up.

If it weren’t for the fact that he knew damn well Yukio was still going through such a hard time, like _he’d_ gone through once, he’d have thought it looked cute.

If it weren’t for the fact that, as Suguro and the others were reminding him more and more, his Exorcist’s exam was getting closer and closer, he’d have flunked class altogether and just sat there with his little brother all day, all the time, until he knew Yukio was okay.

But he couldn’t, could he? And didn’t that just make him feel like trash.

He wanted to protect his little brother, but what use was it, when he couldn’t do what _mattered_ without putting them in even _more_ danger?

He gritted his teeth and bit back a growl of frustration and the desire to slam the door or hit something.

Instead, he pulled it to quietly, so that Yukio could catch up on his sleep.

…

"Y-Yuki-chan!"

It was the voice that brought him out of sleep, a sharp few movements causing his covers to fall off. His drowsy state caused him to not remember why he was like that, or why he’d been allowed to sleep in so late for a good, precious, few minutes.

"Yuki-chan! I- I hope I’m not intruding! But… I thought…"

Shiemi. But - what was she _doing_ here?!

He hoped she wasn’t going to come _in_. Even _without_ everything else, he looked a _mess,_ and-

"Please accept this!"

Perhaps it would have been less needlessly dramatic and caused less of an unnecessary adrenaline rush on his behalf if she’d come in, but instead of the turning door handle (again), something was slid underneath.

Thin enough to get underneath, then…?

And since it was Shiemi, it was highly doubtful that it was anything _official_.

"I- um… thought… I hope it helps anyway!"

And she left. Leaving him almost wishing she hadn’t. She probably didn’t even know he’d heard her.

Without Rin, or Shura, or anyone, he came out of hiding. Just far enough to go barefoot across the room the distance to the door, bend down (ignoring the fact that he could see a bit of black moving in the corner of his vision, ignoring the points his hands, his nails, tapered off to) and pick up the item.

Which appeared to be something, a… card? Inside an envelope. He turned it over, and the words ‘To Yuki-chan’ had been written on the other side.

He smothered a smile, and, despite hesitation, opened it up.

It _appeared_ to be a Get Well Soon card. Bought from any one of the many card sellers around the town surrounding the academy. It certainly didn’t seem all that spectacular at first glance, apart from who it was from…

And then he opened it.

Inside, almost as a proof of what Rin had said not even that long ago, were messages. From all of the cram school, as well as a few people from _outside_ it as well, and it was that, that made him wonder just how they’d done it. Not all that many people knew him that well outside of classes.

 _I know you aren’t really sick,_ Shiemi had written in the middle _, but I thought maybe you needed it anyway! We’re all here for you, Yuki-chan! You’re our important friend too!_

Not everyone was as kind, or as polite. But the sentiment was still there, whether he appreciated and wanted it or not.

The door opened without him realising, and he blinked at the intrusion, looking up with an odd feeling in his stomach until he realised it was just his brother.

Who was staring at him, grinning like the idiot he was.

"You! You’re- smiling!"

Yukio immediately frowned. Had he been?

"No, I wasn’t."

"Were too, spotty four eyes!"

He almost made to put the card out of sight, but then remembered - Rin’s name was on there too, wasn’t it?

He sighed and shook his head, not realising that he was, again, smiling.

...

AN: And yes, that was indeed Amaimon who wanted to play with him. _No_ , Amaimon, you _really can't._ Mephisto dragged you away for a reason.

Also, the image of him with the covers over him like they are in the last segment causes my brain to melt from cute.


End file.
